


Baby Fever

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, passing mention of male lactation to go with the mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Viktor's first heat since he got pregnant over a year ago kind of sneaks up on him.





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @kazu_k_yv 's "BABY" verse but there's no actual connection to her works except a)they have a baby b)they call her Renya 
> 
> I just wanted some YuuVic knotting porn you guys so here it is /o/
> 
> thank you page_leaf for the beta!

At first Viktor thought he was coming down with a cold. 

"We have to keep Renya from catching it," he said anxiously, after wondering aloud if they should switch to formula for the duration or if he could still breastfeed.

"Mom says it's fine to keep nursing if it's just a cold," Yuuri said, looking up from his phone where he was texting her. "Are you sure you're getting sick? You smell fine."

Viktor frowned as he picked up their daughter and held her against his chest. At almost 6 months she was a cherubic armful and the center of their universe. He'd known he would hate it when _she_ got sick but he hadn't expected feeling this awful at the thought that he might get sick and be unable to take care of her. 

"I just feel off," he said, bouncing a little when Renya fussed, and the conversation dropped.

Viktor slept fitfully that night and woke early, still feeling like something was wrong. He was too warm even though he slept in nothing but his briefs and when he sat up, pushing the sheets off, his head swam like he was drunk. It took him a moment to realize Yuuri wasn't in bed with him anymore and when he did he looked around frantically, his heartbeat starting to run wild as he worried about what had gotten him out of bed. Before he could even get up though, Yuuri came into their bedroom carrying a tray, and shut the door behind him.

"Lie down," Yuuri said. "You're not sick, you're in heat."

"What!?" Viktor yelped and sat up straighter. "I can't be. I just had a baby, I can't get heats yet." But even as he said it he was sure Yuuri was right. He hadn't been looking for the signs, and with over a year without one he'd gotten used to ignoring the possibility. But the fever, the weakness, and it _had_ been months since he'd given birth. Yuuri must have smelled the change as soon as he'd woken up this morning; he was definitely going into heat.

"You shouldn't be in here then," Viktor said, watching as Yuuri walked to his side of the bed and placed the tray between them. It had slices of oranges and two bowls of yogurt on it - an easy, nutritious breakfast appropriate for an omega in heat who may have lost their appetite. "Once it really takes you'll have to watch Renya. I won't --" he choked on his words a little, realizing how useless he was going to be for the next 24 hours. "I mean, I might not even notice if she cries. I can get through it on my own." 

"I already called my mom to get Renya," Yuuri said calmly. When Viktor looked up, he saw a spark in his eye and a dangerous set to his smile. "It's been over a year since I've gotten to fuck you through a heat, you think I'll just let you sit in here and suffer on your own?" 

"Yuuri…" Viktor sighed as his alpha's presence swept over him. He whined and squirmed, flushing down his chest as he felt the first drops of slick pulse out of his hole and run between his legs. He reached out but Yuuri casually fended off his hands as he tried to pull Yuuri down on top of him.

"No touching until you eat," Yuuri said firmly. "You'll thank me later, you'll need your energy."

Viktor whined, he wanted Yuuri's hands on him _now_ , he wanted the heavy weight of him between his legs and his knot in his hole. But he didn't disobey, he sat up enough to eat some fruit and opened his mouth for Yuuri to feed him some yogurt, cold and refreshing on his tongue as his fever grew higher and his heat came on in earnest.

By the time Yuuri was satisfied he'd eaten enough Viktor was keening high in his throat, squirming in the sheets as he tried to get some relief without touching himself. When Yuuri got up to put the dishes safely to one side Viktor wasted no time stripping off his underwear as fast as he could and shoved two fingers up his ass while he was still kicking the underwear off his ankles. He moaned at the feeling. It wasn't nearly enough as he thrust his fingers in quick, shallow strokes, stretching himself and spreading his slick around, but it was a relief nonetheless to have something inside after what felt like hours of holding off for Yuuri.

Yuuri huffed a laugh when he saw what Viktor had gotten up to while his back was turned. 

"Couldn't wait, could you?" he said. Viktor didn't bother to answer. He watched as Yuuri stripped, pulling his t-shirt off and dropping his shorts before he walked back to the bed. "That's okay, I know what you need Vitya." Without breaking eye contact Yuuri straddled Viktor's chest and took himself in hand, Viktor following his every movement. He didn't need to be told to watch anymore, he just did, taking in as much of his alpha as he could with his gaze and Yuuri smiled down at him and stroked himself long and slow from root to tip. 

"Your fingers aren't enough, are they," Yuuri said. 

Viktor shook his head. "I need you," he said. He worked his fingers faster inside himself as if that would help. "Yuuri," he begged. He couldn't tear his gaze away to look at Yuuri's cock but he saw Yuuri's breath hitch and his arm moving faster. He licked his lips, let slick spill out over his fingers so the heady smell of his heat bloomed around them. " _Please, _". He needed skin, he needed Yuuri inside him, he was going to burn up if Yuuri didn't fuck him. Like he knew what Viktor was thinking - and he probably did, Yuuri had taken him through uncountable heats before this one - Yuuri bent down and claimed his mouth in a deep, open kiss, his tongue stroking against Viktor's to sooth some of the painful ache inside him.__

__When Yuuri pulled away he wasted no time, flipping Viktor over like he weighed nothing at all and pinning his wrists down to the bed as he pressed his cock against him. Yuuri flexed his hips and moaned as his cock slipped between Viktor's thighs, wet with slick and fever-hot._ _

__"You remember the first time I saw you in Hasetsu?" Yuuri spoke softly into Viktor's ear as he thrust against his skin. "You practically presented right there in the bath. I thought you were making fun of my crush on you." He reached on hand between them, lined his cock up against Viktor's hole, loose and easy for him now, and pushed in, practically growling in pleasure as Viktor keened. "I just had no idea back then how much of a slut you were for me," he said, and started fucking in earnest._ _

__He drove in steadily, holding Viktor down with one hand still pinning his wrist and the other tight around his chest, keeping them locked together as his thrusts grew faster and his breath started coming in short, sharp pants. Viktor took it, Yuuri's cock in him soothing his heat like nothing else could as he drove deep inside him._ _

__Viktor felt it as soon as Yuuri's knot started to swell. He pushed back against the pressure, arching his hips, trying to force it to come quickly, to fill him up the way he needed to be filled. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this. They'd knotted in the last year but it wasn't the same without his heat, the joyful agony as the terrible need inside him suddenly washed away into pure pleasure under his alpha's knot._ _

__Yuuri reached for Viktor's cock as his knot grew fat enough to catch on the rim of his hole every time he thrust. He stroked with quick pulls of his wrist, his grip the perfect side of too tight, his palm warm and smooth around him, his cock pushing deep as his knot stretched Viktor wider. Viktor groaned, already so close, the feeling that had been building up inside him finally coming to a head. He closed his eyes against the overwhelming sensation and cried out in relief as he came._ _

__His heat was still fizzing under his skin as Yuuri finally started to lose control above him. Yuuri let out a strangled moan as his knot locked him in tight to Viktor's passage. He tried to pull out again to thrust harder and couldn't, his hips flexing rhythmically but with barely any movement as his knot swelled and he started to come in long, hot pulses. He collapsed over Viktor's back, nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent as Viktor's heat finally broke under his knot. Their heartbeats slowed together, and finally Yuuri flopped to one side, pulling Viktor with him, and spooned up behind him to wait out their tie._ _

__"We should've used a condom," Viktor realized belatedly. If he was getting heats again it could mean another pregnancy._ _

__Yuuri may have murmured something back or it may have been a snore._ _

__Viktor just smiled to himself. Whatever happened would be fine. After all, whatever happened he had Yuuri._ _


End file.
